


Hands

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: Fix You [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Short, Smutty Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: There is no way to reconcile the man who kills with the man who loves.
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Series: Fix You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this as an exercise for one of my classes. Obviously, I cannot turn this in for a grade. lol. But I wanted to share it with you all because it's a nice little smutty thing and that what fanfiction friends do, right? Share smut. hehe.
> 
> I put this somewhere in my "Fix You" series that I am still working on, little by little. Pre-Skyfall. Not a fix-it.

Olivia stared at James’ hands resting loosely on the table as he methodically gave his debrief. Tanner took notes while the camera worked silently in the corner, recording every word. James was almost motionless, his hands briefly flicking this way or that as he spoke. Fingers came close to a fist when he described a fight. His trigger finger flinched when he told of a shot he took at a suspect.

As she stared, Olivia thought of his hands as she knew them outside the office. The way they softly caressed her face when he leaned down to kiss her. The pressure as they gently squeezed her breasts while he stood behind her and pressed his hard cock up against her arse before sliding one hand down between her legs and dipping his strong fingers into her prepared cunt that was begging for him.

His hands shaped into a circle when he described how he’d strangled a man. Those same hands would, in mere hours, grip her hips as he encouraged her to ride him hard and take her pleasure from his body. Then he would move them smoothly across her back as she fell into a blissful post-coital sleep in his arms.

Whenever she thought of James, she saw every part of him as a contradiction. The man who killed for her against the man who made love to her. And nowhere was that contradiction more obvious to her than in his hands.


End file.
